Golf is a popular sport that takes a significant amount of playing time to play proficiently. Even the best golfers will sometimes hit an errant shot that results in the ball ending up in a water hazard, other hazard, or out of bounds. The golf ball may be found in a location that is out of the reach of the golfer without an appropriate tool to recover it. Losing golf balls can significantly increase the costs of golfing. Even without losing balls, golf is one of the most expensive sports to play and the golf balls are relatively expensive. The highest quality golf balls can cost four dollars each. Therefore, a golfer is motivated to retrieve all their errant golf balls, especially ones that can be seen but are out of easy reach of the golfer.
Golf ball retrievers for recovering golf balls from hard to reach locations are popular with golfers and reduce their golfing expenses. A typical golf ball retriever has a telescoping shaft connected to a ball gripping head. Some ball gripping heads may have a cup shaped head, ball capturing mechanisms, claws that grab the ball or other types of heads. These golf ball retrievers have various degrees of effectiveness of grabbing and retaining a ball to aid in recovery.
There is a need for a golf ball retriever that has an increased coefficient of friction to increase the effectiveness of the golf ball retriever for recovering a golf ball.